Reptiles
by Short-Circuited
Summary: The is a one shot request from Quizilla. Warning: Requested O.C. with slight Mary Sue tendencies. LeonardoXOC


**A/N: Same author's note as usual. This was a request on Quizilla a while back that I had, but I don't get on there anymore except to check and see if I have any knew requests. So, I told her that I would still do the story but post it on here instead. I apologize if the OC is Mary Sueish, but as a person taking one shot requests I have to abide by the requesters . . . well, requests. The requester understands that her OC is slightly a Mary Sue. **

**Disclaimer: I, Calamity, do NOT own TMNT or the information provided by the requester**** SLGriffen.**

**OC's name is Scarlett Saki.**

* * *

If I were to tell my dad that I despised everything he stands for I would get more than a sword in the arm. The last time I went against his orders he slashed my back and forced me to walk over hot coals until he was sure that I would never disobey him again. Did I do it again? Well, of course I did. What Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him right? Or what he doesn't know won't hurt me. . .

I love my father, but that does not me that I have to like him. He actually tried to court me off to Hun! How cruel is that? I'd rather take having bamboo shoots crammed under my nails (which hurts like hell) than to be married off to him. But luckily the man did not go for it either; thank God.

He still does not trust me, and I don't blame him at all. The last time I disobey him it involved letting the turtles escape with April O'Neil. My feet and back are still sore. There are still scabs on my back.

Why I even try to help them, I don't know, because whenever I do they give no thanks in return. They must believe that I'm still with my father (which is stupid of them to think so). Like I would actually follow the man that cares nothing for me and puts my blasted sister up on a pedestal. I love them both but I have a feeling that they don't love me.

Even now, as I sit in front on my bed room door with a lock picking set in my hands, I bite my lips in frustration. Rhion floated next to my ear his warm fiery breath tickled my neck trying to sooth me as much as possible. Smoke escaped his nostrils when he 'murred' to me. It was his own way of calming me down without talking to me. It was cute.

"_How much longer", _he asked through our link.

"Just a sec'. I almost . . .Got it!", the lock on the door clicked and the slab of wood moved slightly. I pocketed my picks and stood to my full height, but not before grabbing my katana from its spot beside me.

"_Finally! Took you long enough."_ The little dragon next to my head crossed his short blue arms and rolled his big green eyes.

"Hey watch it now; I haven't pick a lock in a while." I regarded him with a playful glare.

"_You haven't picked a lock in a week?"_ A smirk stretched across Rhion's face showing his sharp teeth.

I could only narrow my blue eyes at him and purse my lips, "Shut up and come on."

With my back pack on my shoulder and my katana on my back I slipped out of my room into the dark corridor. The corridor was long and only held three doors in it; the private quarters of my father, sister, and I. My room resided on the left side of the hall, where as right across from me sat my sister, Karai's door, then at the very end of the hall my father's door rested; like at the head of the table for supper.

His private quarter's door stood tall and ornate against the dark crimson walls of the corridor. On either side of the door rested two tall candle posts that gave only a little bit of light in the hall. The flames flickered slightly when the wind from my door closing finally reached it at the area far away. As silently as I could I turned my back to my father's door and motioned for Rhion to follow me. Deciding not to take the elevator I turned to the left and followed the stairs.

Sometimes there were disadvantages of living on the 98th floor of the Foot Building. And the stairs were one of them. Hell at least I wasn't going up right?

"Rhion, can you sense any heat signatures going from the next few floors?"

He shook his head no as his wings flapped behind him in a struggle to keep up with my larger and faster form. His sharp pointy ears were tucked against his head to cause less friction from the air.

In all honestly it did not take as long as I thought it would take for us to reach the bottom floor. At the speed we were going we had reached the bottom floor within six minutes maybe less than that. I pressed my ear to the large exit door in the stairwell to see if I could hear any sign of someone on the other side.

When the coast was clear I popped the door open with a small push, just big enough for Rhion to get through. Growing up in this place had a few advantages; like knowing where all the security systems were, or knowing where all the guards were at every certain time of day or night. At this time of night the guards were in between shifts, which left me three minutes until the next guard came back to take his post.

I nodded to Rhion who eased his way outside the large door into the massive room at the bottom of the building. Being careful not to trip any of the beams that were scattered throughout the room, he flew up and down and side to side very slowly towards the desk in the center of the room. I could not see them but I knew they were there. On the other hand Rhion could see them since he was able to sense out even the slightest presence of heat.

I looked at my watch and then bit my lower lip. We only had a minute for him to switch off the security beams, and for us to exit the building before the guard came back. Forty five seconds now. Come on Rhion! Hurry!

Then, for what seemed like a life time, he finally gave me the wave of his claws, the sign for me to get a move on it. In which I did just that.

Without any second thoughts or any glances back, I grabbed Rhion, tucked him into my chest and exited the tall building. I could feel his warm breath upon my body warming it in a sweet way as he snuggled closer to me for his own protection. The little dark blue dragon closed his big green eyes and fell asleep in my arms as the movement of my running body lulled him to sleep. He murmured softly when I zipped up my jacket around him to keep the rain off of his body.

This was going to be a long night.

Just as I said the night never seemed to end. It took me two hours to sneak my way through alley ways and over buildings to ensure that no one was following me. Only when my watch hit 3:03 in the morning did I stop to fully catch my breath. I slumped against a tin garage door and slid down to the bottom. The light above another smaller door next to me flickered in the rain. With one last blink it went out. The back of my head hit the tin door with hollow "thump".

Within my arms, Rhion shivered from the coldness seeping through my thin jacket. His breath could only keep either of us warm for so long. I just hoped that I could find us a building to stow away in just until the rain stopped. I needed to close my eyes, if only just for a moment. . . . .

No. I needed to stay awake. I need to find a safe place just in case the Foot was looking for us. They must have already noticed that I am gone by now. My eyes fluttered slightly as I pulled myself up from the cold wet ground on the alley. I tucked my arms tighter around Rhion when he shivered once again.

Poor, Rhion. He tries his hardest to protect me when he can, even though he is so small. I looked down and noticed that his arms had tucked under his head. My pet, my friend, my brother, my son. . . . He should be my son anyways. I raised him from wyrmmling state. He's called me mother on several other occasions as well. I knew he depended on me; even if he didn't know it.

I pulled my hooded tighter over my head to hide my face and checked the door next to me. Locked. Next I did the only thing that came to mind: found the nearest man whole cover. If they found me, or if I found them . . . well we would go down that road when we reached it. It may not have been dry in the sewers, or smell very nice, but it sure did keep the rain from falling onto my already soaked jacket.

I walked and walked and walked. The sewers never seemed to end. Why I kept walking, I'll never know, because I spotted many warm and dry cubby holes to take shelter in along the way. Maybe I was unconsciously hoping for them to find me or vice versa.

Maybe I was hoping to see _him_.

I could only narrow my eyes in contempt as I thought of how he looked at my older sister; _Karai._ How can he look at her that way, and not me? I've actually helped them with good intentions. I've actually saved their shells many of times and they still cannot give me one iota of thanks. But they can give her the thoughts of a good person on the wrong side. It just rubbed me the wrong way to think that they can actually believe that she was good on the inside.

She's anything but!

"Stupid Karai! She always gets e-mmf!"

I could not see a single thing as two hands clasped around my eyes and my mouth. The fact that someone had a hold of me did not bother me as much as worrying about Rhion being woken up in all the jostling.

"Stay quiet. . . ", a voice that sounded so familiar to me hissed in my ear as they let the hand over my eyes go; the hand on my mouth stayed put. I struggled to get a hold on the ground beneath me as the being (who I now knew who it was) pulled me back into cubby hole even more. He only stopped when we hit a wall.

My ears then picked up the sound of feet and splashes which kept getting louder and louder. I could only let my eyes widen when a group of several Foot ninjas ran past us. Only when the splashes disappeared far down the sewer systems did the being behind me release my mouth. Air filled my deprived lungs as I spun around to face my "rescuer". My dark eyes met those of dark amber ones.

"Leonardo, what brings you here?" I asked trying to play coy in his presence. The blue masked turtle narrowed those beautiful eyes of his and crossed his arms.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Scarlett. So, I will. What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes and tightened my arms around my "son" to hold him closer to me. Sometimes these turtles could come off so rude sometimes.

"I'm looking for a place for Rhion and myself to stay where the Foot won't find us." There was no use in lying; I would have to come to them for help at some point in time anyways.

"Rhion", he asked as he arched an eye ridge in question. Of course he did not know my baby's name.

I reached a hand up to grasp my jacket's zipper. I pulled down revealing the tiny sleeping dragon who 'mrred' when I swiped my hand softly across his scaly head.

"This is Rhion. Remember he bit you."

Leonardo brought his hand up to his neck where my son had bit him almost six months ago. Rhion's bite is a poisonous one, but not a deadly one. His venom is a neurotoxin that attacks the spinal cord and paralyzes all the limbs of the body. The respiratory system and circulatory system were the only ones that are not affected by his bite. Once bitten the being is immediately paralyzed and will not revive from paralysis until 5 hours have passed. Even after the venom wears off the being is still left sick with a spiking fever and immense soreness.

"Yes, I unfortunately remember."

"You know he only bit you because he thought you were going to hurt me. He thinks of me as his mother."

"His mother?" he asked with a questioning look like he did not believe me.

"Of course; I raised him from wyrmmling state. He depends on me and I depend on him. Master Splinter raised you and your brothers even though you are not his "real" sons. Am I right?"

Leonardo considered my words carefully before uncrossing his arms and reaching out towards Rhion. He gave me a look, asking if he could touch him and I answered him with a nod. The little dragon murred and nuzzled his head up into the fingered hand of the turtle that petted him. Leonardo ran his palm down Rhion's scaly back and across one of his folded wings. He bent a little to Rhion's level to examine him better.

"He's a cute little guy. "

I giggled, "He's even cuter when he talks."

Leonardo looked up to me from where he was bent; his hand stayed on the little dragon's back.

"He can talk?"

I sucked my lip into my mouth and began to bite it softly as I thought. How was I going to explain this?

"Yes and no. Only I can talk to him, you see. I can speak dragon; all dragon's can talk you know, you just have to know their language." My eyes glanced down at Rhion in admiration as Leo's hand still pet the little reptile. He shivered lightly in my arms in which I politely pushed Leonardo's hand away in order to zip my jacket up so he could stay warm.

"Sorry, but if he gets too cold he'll get sick."

After I said this I saw a look of consideration pass across face. A sigh left him as he looked at my soaking jacket and to my wet hair. My blue highlights almost looked black with the water seeping into my strands. I had to hold back a smile when I realized what he was thinking. I honestly couldn't believe it; but I think he is considering letting us come with him. And to just let me know my assumptions were correct a smile spread across his green lips; but only slightly.

"Why don't come with me? I'm sure Master-"

"Wait. . ." I stepped forward with a smirk on my lips. If it were not have been for a dragon in my jacket our chests would have been pushed together. He had nowhere to go due to the wall behind his shell.

"How do you know I'm not a spy?"

His amber eyes seemed to widen, but only a bit before a look that I could not place reached him. He leaned forward a bit towards me; a blush covered my cheeks,

"You're not like that, Scarlett. You're not like your father. . . Or sister as a matter of fact."

His words had caught me off guard. I thought he liked my sister. I thought he and his brothers hated me.

"I –never mind", I smiled brightly to myself and placed my hand onto my "son" in order to warm him as much as I could.

"Come on, we need to get you two in a warm place." Leonardo placed a friendly hand on my shoulder and led my away down the tunnels of the sewer system.

Three weeks I had been with the turtles, and needless to say I loved it! The brothers were absolutely amazing and they even introduced me to things that I never even knew existed. Sure I was able to go shop when I was in my father's "care" but I never was able to actually leave the building by myself. I was homeschooled and I was always furnished with many things. Anything I wanted actually. Except friends.

Now I had friends; people that I could depend on in my times of need. And people I could take care of. Rhion had even grown close to Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter. I could tell that he liked Raphael and Michelangelo, but they were too loud for him. Their yelling hurt his very sensitive eardrums whenever they would get into fights (which would usually be every morning and noon).

Every night before bed he would curl up in Master Splinter's lap and doze off until it was actually time for bed. Master Splinter would wait up until midnight, waiting on us to get home from making our rounds above the city's roof tops.

At night we would obviously avoid at least a miles radius away from the foot building, but only when I was with them. On nights like this one I would stay at the lair with Master Splinter and Rhion. They would remain in the Master's room as he meditated and rested his mind.

I on the other hand would stay in the training room and practice my swordsmanship. I was taught very little skills with weapons by my father. If anything I only knew basic skills, nothing drastic or amazing. I was only great at hand to hand combat. In the past few weeks Master Splinter would teach me skills with the sword and Leonardo would spar with me.

I have gotten better but not great still. I just hope that I can one day compare to Leo who has been training for years, and still is training.

I spun around on my heel and swiped my sword up then jabbed out. But I jumped almost twelve feet in the air when I felt a hand on my waist and another hand gently grasped my right arm which dominantly held the sword.  
"You're acting as if your sword is just an object." Leonardo's voice purred into my ear.  
That's another thing that had been going on in the past few weeks: Leonardo flirting with me. I'm not one of these girls who are too dense to realize that a guy likes them or too stupid to even realize they are flirting with them. No I knew what he was doing and so did he. So far it's been a game for us; we were just waiting for the other to make the first move.  
His warm breath caressed my ear as he pulled me closer to him by my waist.  
"You need to act like your sword is just an extension of your arm. Move with your blade, don't just move it."  
I went lax as he held me in his strong arms and showed me how I should move my body. He let go and I followed the steps he showed me perfectly. I even added a few steps of my own to the "dance" I was doing. I continued to move with the blade for the next four minutes and the whole time I felt his gaze on me.  
He wasn't just watching my swordsmanship, he was watching _me._ It did make me a bit uncomfortable but it also made a warm shiver creep up my spine.  
I stopped the steps and turned back to Leo who had crossed his arms over his chest,  
"Well?"  
He smiled and took a few steps towards me,  
"Perfect. You're getting better, but you still need to work on your grip."  
I could only smile towards him and sheath my sword onto my back. My feet carried me forward to face my friend with a smirk on my face.  
"Maybe you could show me." A coy look crossed my face when he smirked. I could see a sparkle in his amber eyes.  
I was getting so tired of beating around the bush. I liked him, he liked me; there were no regrets as I could tell so far.  
Whether it was unconscious or consciously I couldn't tell, but I reached a hand out to place it on his chest. His skin was cool and felt different on my warmer softer skin. I looked down and ran my fingers across various scratch marks and scars that he had received over the years from fighting. A small smile crossed my lips and I looked up to his bright eyes.  
Leonardo caught me completely off guard when he pulled me to him by my wrist and brushed his lips against mine. The kiss was soft and full of the pent up emotions that we both had been sharing this past three weeks or so.  
Honestly his lips were soft and welcoming as he pressed them against mine a little harder. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss that I so desperately needed.  
A moan left me when his large hands tangled themselves in my long brown hair. My fingers ran across his neck feeling the skin that seemed so different from my own.  
Leo pulled me even closer, if that was even possible, by hair, which by now my have already been messed up beyond fixing at the moment. My fingers curled up around the tail ends of his blue mask. I wanted the material off. He looked so handsome without it, though it did give him a very dangerous look, which I loved.  
Eventually the call for air beckoned to us both, so we soon had to part with deep gasps of breath. Both of us laughed slightly as he leaned his forehead against mine.  
"I love you Scarlett."  
My smile grew to giant proportions as I pecked his lips one more time,  
"As much as I love you too Leonardo, I love sleep more. But I wouldn't mind if you took me to bed."  
Leo smirked and lifted me up into his arms bridal style and carried me out of the training room. I leaned my head against his chest and quietly beckoned to Rhion in dragon's tongue. He quickly flew out of Master's room and settled into my arms murring to Leo and me. Two smoke rings left his nostrils before he fell into a deep sleep, with me following suit.


End file.
